TMNT The Helmet
by NinjaTurtleGal
Summary: A TMNT One-Shot Lucas finds a mysterious helmet in Donnie's lab and wonders what it does. But his curiosity may lead to a certain turtle 's confession. Please read and review. SAINW mention. Lucas is NOT my OC. He belongs to my friend mespritfan63 on DeviantART


**This was a request I got on DeviantART from mespritfan63.**

* * *

The green masked turtlewalked over to the door of Donatello's lab. He was bored out of his mind and he hoped that Donnie could entertain him or something. But when Lucas entered the lab he found it empty.

"Donnie? You in here?" Lucas called. He crept further in. "hm...Guess your not then."

Lucas was about to turn and go but something caught his eye. Lucas walked over to the object on Donatello's desk.

"What's this?" Lucas said and reached for it. He picked it up and studied it. It was some kind of helmet. "I wonder what this does..." Lucas was about to put it on when he realized what Donnie would do to him if he came back.

Quickly putting the helmet back where he found it Lucas ran from the room. Bumping into Donnie at the door. "Lucas?! What were you doing in my lab?" Donnie asked angrily. he pushed passed Lucas and looked around to make sure nothing was out of place. Donnie turned to Lucas. "What were you doing in here?" he demanded.

"I...I was looking for you. But you weren't here so I was going to leave. Then you came back." Lucas stuttered. He didn't want to have Donnie mad at him.

"Just stay out of my lab." Donnie sighed.

"But I was just..."

"OUT!" Donnie shouted causing Lucas to automatically run out. Donnie sighed and turned to his table. Picking up the high-tech helmet that sat there Donnie looked at it for a moment. "I'm glad he left this alone. I don't want him seeing what it would have shown him..." Donnie said and sat down with a screw driver and some other tools and worked on the helmet.

Over the next couple of days Lucas was distracted. He was distracted from training. On patrols and he couldn't concentrate on anything. his mind kept drifting back to that helmet he found in Donatello's lab. He wanted to know what it was. And what it could do. No...he _needed_ to know. He wouldn't be able to focus on anything until he found out.

That night, Lucas made sure he waited an hour after Don left the lab to go to bed. Then he tip-toed as quietly as he could to Donnie's lab. Sliding the door open ever so slightly just enough so he could squeeze in. The green masked turtle crept in and glanced around. He could see everything despite the darkness. And caught sight of the helmet where he had left it a few days ago. Except this time it was surrounded by notes and schematics along with tools and wires of all kinds. Careful not to disrupt anything, Lucas carefully lifted the helmet out of the pile and retreated from the room. What he didn't know as he walked down the hall to his room was a pair of brown eyes watching him from the darkness of another room.

Lucas entered his room and closed the door as quietly as he could manage. He turned on his light and sat on the bed. Staring at the helmet for a moment. "I wonder if this was a good idea? Sneaking into Donnie's lab...stealing his helmet...But wait. its not stealing if I put it back before he notices its gone right? More like...borrowing without permission...yeah! That's it. Aand...I'm talking to myself aren't I?" Lucas sighed. "Oh well. Lets see what you do." Lucas said as if he was speaking to the helmet.

Lucas put the helmet on. "Now lets see which of these buttons turns you on." he said and pressed a button on the side of the helmet. A black glass shield came down and plunged his vision into darkness. "Alright. I guess that started something...Now what turns it on?" Lucas pressed another putting and a white flash nearly blinded him. Lucas yelped and fell back in surprise. The light dimmed slightly and something began to show on screen.

"What the..." Lucas breathed as the image became more clear. It was...New York. But it was in ruins. Lucas stared in awe but something suddenly caught his eye. Lucas turned his head and the image turned with it. He heard the sound of helicopters. Lucas mentally ran towards the sound. Turning the corner his eyes widened in surprise.

"_place your hands in the air and drop your weapons! Repeat! Hands up and drop your weapons!" _the words rang in Lucas's head_. _Though he knew their were a bunch of men there and he knew he should be hiding but still. His eyes were glued to the figure standing in the searchlight.

"Donnie..." Lucas whispered. Donatello's looked confused. Shocked. And a little frightened as the men with the guns approached him. But Donnie's faced turned from frightened to angry and determined as he grabbed his Bo-Staff and assumed battle position.

Lucas was too distracted to hear what they were saying, even through a megaphone. The next thing he knew was that the men were shooting. His heart nearly stopped but then he realized they were not shooting at Donnie. They were shooting at something on the roof. there were a few explosions and stuff and soon the army was gone. Lucas gasped at what he saw next. It was Mikey. though he looked much older and was covered in scars. His left arm was missing as well.

Lucas was so trapped in the sight of the two turtles that he didn't hear the footsteps approaching him. Something touched his shoulder and Lucas screamed in surprise. Suddenly the helmet was yanked off his head and Lucas blinked a few times before his vision adjusted again. Suddenly he wished they hadn't when he came face to face with a furious Donatello.

"Oh um Donnie...fancy seeing you here..." Lucas said.

"_Why did you break into my lab and steal my invention!" _Donnie shouted furiously.

"I can explain!" Lucas said hurriedly as he waved his hands in surrender.

"Then explain," Donnie growled.

"Okay...Give me a sec I'll think of something..." Lucas said.

"This is serious Lucas! I can't believe you would take my things without asking! You know better than that!" Donnie said.

"I know but...What was that all about? I saw you...And Mikey...But...Mikey was older, and missing his arm. You actually looked almost the same as you do now ...only a little shorter."

Donnie sighed. "You weren't supposed to see that..."

Lucas looked at him in confusion. "Wait what? Donnie what's going on?"

Donnie turned his shell to him. "It was a few months ago. When we were all spread out through time and space. I was sent to this horrible future...I saw my brothers die..."

"Then why would you create a helmet to see it all again?" Lucas asked.

"Well I don't want to see it all again. It was just a fluke that that was when the helmet was set to view."

"Then why did you make this thing?" Lucas asked.

"So I can change it..." Donnie said.

"Change what?"

"It was my fault that the future was like that...I want to figure out what I did wrong. Why and how I disappeared for all those years...I want to change the future..."

* * *

**the end**

**Well there ya have it. This is what I get when I write while listening/watching tmnt sainw**

**reviews are appreciated. I don't know if you like it or not or what you think about it if you don't review**

**Plus I want to know if you like my writing and if I should continue posting some exclusive to fics on here**

**(this one is also on DA but I am not just referring to this particular fic)**


End file.
